


Woojin oneshots

by Emophiaislost



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Straykids
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Abuse, Abused Omega, Abusive alphas, Adorable, Age Play, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Bang Chan, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Babies, Baby Woojin, Birth, Blood, Blowjobs, CUTIE PIE, Careful alpha, Caring, Caring chan, Children themes, Crying, Cute, Depression, Dismorphia, Dom - Freeform, Drabbles, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gentle, Gentle chan, Happy, Headspace, Headspace woojin, Heavy Omega, Horny, Hospital, Hot, Hurt, Hurt Omega, Hybrid elements, Hybrid woojin, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, JYP - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Knotting, LGBTQ Character, Lactation, Lee Felix - Freeform, Little woojin!, Lovely, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega woojin, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Pregnant Omega, Protective Chan, Riding, Rut, Scarring, Scary, Self Care, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Sex, Short Drabbles, Short Stories, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickening, Sickness, Small woojin, Smut, Sobbing, Submission, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Sweet, Sweet things, Texting story's, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, babie, bang chan - Freeform, beta, botTom, cock - Freeform, crackheads, dick - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, gentle alpha, han jisung - Freeform, handjobs, heat - Freeform, highschool, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, insecure omega, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, lots of fluff, mature - Freeform, omega - Freeform, penis - Freeform, scared, selfharm, tearful, wet, whimpering, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emophiaislost/pseuds/Emophiaislost
Summary: The many drabbles of woojin I wanna write





	1. Woochan pt 1 ( mpreg)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm insecure about my writing which I why I don't like to update, but I have alot of woojin oneshots I'd like to put in here to help me stop being so insecure about it. Yeyeyeyeye enjoy hehehehehe

"it hurts" Woojin said laying In Chan's chest " I know baby" Chan's hands traveled to Woojins underbelly rubbing soft circles on the taut skin. Chan hummed lightly “ what do you want me to do?” Woojin let out a heavy breath counting how long the contractions lasts inside his head. Once it was over he leaned back into Chan to finally answering his question. “ just hold Me” Chan nodded bringing the boy closer in his arms. Rubbing soothing circles in his back. Chan kissed Woojins sweaty neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He let Woojin fall asleep in his chest making sure he was comfortable.  
*  
“ fuck” Woojin cursed squatting on the bedroom floor. “ Holy fuck this hurts” Woojin was surprised, Felix was so easy to deliver, him being quick and somewhat small it still hurt but not too much. But in this case Woojins whole body was aching. Chan was rubbing circles in the middle of woojins back gently humming an old sam smith song that seemed to calm Woojin down a bit. The baby dropped and was positioned in such an uncomfortable way in his stomach. Not only that But Woojins back was aching like he’d been stabbed in his spine. “ ahhh” he hissed whimpering leaning on Chan for support as another terribly strong contraction overtook his body. He felt his body heat up and ache more and more with every passing minute“ holy shit fuck ow” Chan couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriends sailor mouth kissing his neck in the process " you're amazing" . Woojin leaned back into Chan's chest once again letting out tearful quiet sobs. he hunched over the pain in his stomach and pelvis now spreading to his back. The doors open and the midwife gently walks in smiling, way to happy for Woojins liking. " Let's check how far you are" she said Woojin sat up on his elbows spreading his legs  
“ you're 8 centimeters dialated shouldn't be too long before you're ready to push” Woojin collapsed back into Chan's chest panting lightly clearly uncomfortable. " You wanna change positions wooj?"  
" I'm okay for now" chan kissed his cheek smiling through his lips. Woojin let out a soft chuckle.  
*  
" You need to push" Woojin started to shake whining beginning to bare down. The burning pain in his opening made him tear up. Chan watched in amazement feeling a sense of pride wash over him . " Good, you can pant now" the midwife said Woojin nodded taking a break which didn't last long. The next contraction piled on Woojin pushing down once again. The head slipped out. For a minute it was like the pain was gone then it rushed back. Now it's time for the shoulders and he doesn't have enough energy left. " I-I can't do it" he sobs " I can't do it" he says again. " Yes you can, you're doing so good love" Woojin shakes his head " I need you to push" the midwife says, Woojin doesn't bugde he shakes his head again " I can't" Chan feels terrible he wants to help and take away the pain but he can't. " You can do it Wooj, I promise" Woojin sighs and began to bore down once again. The shoulders popping out one by one. " Good!" The midwife says smiling he continues to bare down not stopping once in order to meet his son. " fuck" Chan was now rubbing Woojins shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension in his lovers body. This was it the final push. Woojin took in a breath swallowing thickly he brought his chin down to his chest and started pushing once again. He was sobbing the pain raging throughout his body until they heard wails. Wails of a baby. " Congratulations!" The midwife said " it's a boy!" This time they both were crying not from pain but from happiness. " Would you like to cut the cord dad?" Chan nodded gently moving from Woojins back side and leaning down cutting the cord from where jisung told him too. The midwife gave the wailing baby boy to Woojin. " he's so beautiful" Chan said while he looked down at the baby squirming in Woojins arms " we made that, holy shit we made him"  
" Any names?" The midwife said Chan nodded " Jeongin, his name is Jeongin" she nodded writing the name down on a clipboard. " Got it"


	2. Woochan-Taken

"are you sure you don't need me to pick you up?" Chan asked " I'm fine channie I'll be home soon I promise" chan sighed over the phone "I just need to know that my Omega will be okay" woojin chuckled and smiled " I'll be okay alpha" Woojin smiled and out his phone in his pocket and started walking home, holding a bag of snacks to share with chan when he gets home. " Excuse me" a strong husky voice came from behind him. Startling Woojin " do you have the time?" This was Woojins first mistake. He had put his phone in his pocket. He looked down and reached to get it, he felt his body jolt backwards arms around his waist " stop!" He yelled kicking his feet trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp. Woojin reaches for the phone in his pocket trying to call the emergency number on it. He could feel a cloth being forced over his mouth. His body getting heavier and his vision blurry. He blacked out.

*

" I'm worried" chan said pacing around in the studio changbin and Jisung watching with worried expressions " maybe he's late chan" " No, he would've called, he didn't come home last night and he would've called" jisung sighed and pulled out his phone " maybe he went by Minhos and got tired and forgot to tell you want me to call him" chan nodded "please"

*

Woojin woke up dizzy and his body aching he looked around not recognizing where he was. "What?" He whimpered out. A throbbing pain in his head " what the fuck, w-where am I?" His words were slurred and slow considering he'd just woken up from being drugged. All of a sudden it comes back. The man in the alley way. How he was forcefully grabbed. He's been kidnapped. Fear washes over him, "help!" He yells his body bashing against the chains he was being tied down with. He yells again this time harder and louder trying to yank the chains off. "You're awake" a man wearing a ski mask stepped in Woojins vision trying to single in on him. Woojin felt nausea's and sweaty. He could feel the bile rise up in his throat. He leans to the side of him, getting rid of the vomit in his system. The man leans in " the drugs are clearing your system, looks like it's time for another dose" Woojin hadn't noticed the case in his hands. He watched fearfully as he opened it, taunting him. " Now stay still I don't want to have to hurt you" He could feel the needle be pressed into his skin the man ontop of him sinking it into his neck. Panic rose and woojin pushed the bigger man off, shaking. The man sighed in annoyance forcefully grabbing woojin by his hair " you only have half left, it's not that hard is it?" The younger boys body started to get heavy and weak the liquid entering his body making him utterly helpless.

*

" So he didn't come over?" Chan whimpered getting worried, Minho sighed over the phone " yeah I thought he was with you, if he calls I'll keep you updated okay channie?" "Yeah okay thanks minho" chan plopped down onto the chair his hands in his head. " I shouldn't have let him walk alone, I shouldn't have" Changbin came back with a cup of tea handing it to Chan to ease his nerves. Even thought changbin tried to hide it he could see the shakiness in his hands. "It's been 3 days changbin, what if we don't find him" changbin sat down "we'll find him channie I promise"

*

" wake up" he felt a painful jolt towards his stomach, Woojins eyes fluttered open " what did I tell you about sleeping?" Woojin could feel tears prick in his eyes knowing what's going to happen next. His captor forcefully yanked his hair pulling out the weak loose strands. He pulls out a lighter " wait, please I'll be good" woojin begged, " it won't happen again please" it seems like this is all woojin does. Beg that his life is spared the endless torture. He's forgotten how long he's been here for. The man sits woojin up on the concrete floor pushing his back towards the wall. He pulls down the boys boxers grazing his hands over the tan bruised cut up and torn skin. He pulls a cigarette from the back of his pocket lighting it. " No! Please!" Woojin begged he would cry if he could but right now he can't. The lit cigarette Is pressed against his skin. Digging deep into the inside of his thighs. One burn after another the cigarette continuously getting relit just to cause more anguish and burns on his body. Woojin was in pain this wasn't even the worst of it. Each day he's been doped on one whatever the man puts in his system. He knows it's some type of comatose drug that fucks his system and screws up his heats. Woojin felt his thighs getting rubbed and his hips being squeezed " I-I don't want to" the man yanked woojins pants off. "No!" He screamed starting to hit the man's chest, He looks around the room trying to grasp onto what little bit of reality he had left, the drugs in his system blurred his vision, they made him forget what was happening made him forget to feel. He can't even recall how long he's been here in this hell. The drugs in his body keep him sane keep him regular. And he hates it, Woojin soon realized this would be his life when he was here for a week. Then a week turned into two, two weeks into three and now his fourth week being trapped here, trapped in his body. At first he was very defiant, he wouldn't let his captor get close to him, he wouldn't eat the food he was given wouldn't drink the water. When it was time for him to use the restroom he wouldn't. Then he realized it's over. No one's coming for him, no one's gonna save him. He'll be here for his whole life. Which isn't gonna be long. "Here" The man have woojin a glove to bite down on, pulling out a tray full of needles picking one up and flicking the top and grabbing a piece of woojins thigh inserting the tip of the needle. Woojin flinched waiting for the numb feeling to take over his body like it usually does. First comes the slight burning in body then a calming numb feeling that washes over him. Woojin feels his body get lifted up and thrown over the man's shoulder hauling woojin upstairs into a bedroom. He plops woojin down onto the bed and opens up the closet, an assortment of gags, ropes, plugs and whips were hanging in there. He grabs out a thick rope and ball gag taking off a belt from the door nob. The gag is placed in his mouth and his arms are tied back. The man runs his hands over Woojins thigh his cold fingers making the younger boy flinch. He grabs the belt and breaks it over Woojins skin, hitting as hard as he can. Woojin twitches in shock spit rising up and him nearly choking on it. The belt lands on his rights again this time harder, he yells out in pain shaking violently. He gets hit a full set of ten times. By the end of his treatment he's a shaky mess, gagging on his spit and having trouble staying awake and breathing. "Come on, it wasn't that bad" He slowly takes the gag out if Woojins mouth but keeps his hands tied. Dragging him down onto the Floor " your alpha has probably found someone else" he says pushing woojin into the bed post and tying him up. " I'm using the basement today, so you'll have to stay up here, you make any noise and I promise I'll kill you" he shoves a napkin in Woojins mouth wiping the off the access saliva with his fingers. "be good." * "They're what?" Chan yelled taking off his headphones "making a memorial.." "Why are they making a memorial if he's not fucking dead" Changbin shrugged sitting down on the couch behind chan " it's been nearly a month, they've found his blood at the spot he was taken, so they've just presumed he's dead" Chan sighed pushing his hair back and putting the headphones back on "I'm not going" "Chan, come with us, you'll regret it if you don't" Chan swallowed thickly "if I come it'll be too real..I'm not ready to lose him yet" Changbin nodded patting him on the back and heading out "it's okay chan" he said leaving shutting the door. Chan wiped the loose tears from his eyes and out his headphones back on. * "How many was that?" "T-thirty four?" Woojin asked shaking so violently you would've thought he was seizing the captor shook his head and grabbed a belt from off the floor " it was 40" Woojin let out a shaky breath backing into the corner so he wouldn't get hit. He had to guess how many times he'd been hit, if he was wrong all the seats he miss would be added on to the original number so now he was at 46 swats. His thighs were severally purple and red from not taking a break, getting beat and sucked on daily, his skin blistered and bruised and tore everyday he was here. He hated it. He hated it so much. He's tried to escape 3 times already those three times he failed and was locked in a closet for a week with no food water or bathroom. He's dirty and bloody and sore, when he's not high from what was in those needles he was sobbing to be put out his misery, he always called for Chan at night wanting to see his Alpha one last time. His heats were the worst of the torture, his body would crave to be touched by his Alpha, not this sick man who's held him captive. During his heats he was steadily being fucked, his captor let him take a 30 minute break and then he'd continue no mercy at all. It’s a shame to say that woojin had gotten use to this and the days he would go without being beaten or raped seemed so unreal. He’s tired to say the least observing the same boring things in this room. Nothing ever changes it’s always quiet and melancholy. He laid on the cold concrete floor and closed his eyes just for a while. He had a dream, which is a rare occurrence now, he dreamt he was safe in Chan’s arms, the other members were around hugging him crying that he’s back. But that wasn’t gonna happen any time soon.


	3. Missed birthdays

"we're sorry for your loss..." Woojin blinked. it hasn't sat in yet, the fact that his mom is gone. Woojin saw her a week ago, he wasn't gonna cry. Yes he was, his chest was heavy and it was hard to swallow. "Please come by the hospital later today.." Woojin nodded leaving from out the dorms. He tried to act as calmly as he could trying not to break down and cry.  
*  
"He's not picking up" changbin scowled looking at the caller ID angrily, slipping the phone back into his pocket. How the hell could Woojin not be here? It's Jeongins birthday and they all promised to make it the best day ever. Well almost everyone. "Where is he" Minho whispered not wanting to distract the others from the youngest boy. Changbin shrugs with a heavy annoyance in his movements. Minho rolls his eyes and goes back to the others he pulls Chan to the side and whispers what’s happened in Chan’s ear. Chan pulls out his phone and texts woojin waiting a good 10 mins for a reply. Nothing happened. Chan dialed Woojins number stepping out of the room. When woojin picked up chan immediately opened his mouth confused as to why he wasn't at Jeongins small get together "woojin wher-"  
"I can't talk right now, I'm sorry" with those words woojin hung up only angering chan more. He nearly slammed the door open but he caught himself quickly advancing his way back into the party.

*  
“Was she in pain?” Woojin asked the doctor,  
“Not at all, the morphine made so she could pass away peacefully”  
“Oh” was all that could escape from woojins mouth. He could feel himself begin to son again. Feeling his body convulse. A dark haired male quickly entered the room, pushing past the doctors. He stared at the woman down on the bed. His face starting to crack. The dark haired man stairs up at his son in the corner of the room, him being too afraid to cry. “oh Wooj..” the man brought his son into a tight hug rubbing the back of his head letting the pain sink in. She was gone. It hurt. Right now all Woojin wanted to do was go home and have his members comfort him. He’s so tired, being at the hospital all day surrounded with sickness and death. It’s nerve racking and it’s not gonna make his day any better. Woojin says goodbye to his father hugging him one last time before he goes back to the dorms to lay down. “Keep in touch okay Woojin?” Woojins nods "yes sir"

*  
Jeongin opened his last gift smiling seeing it was the Nintendo switch he wanted, everyone was wrapping the small get together up, Woojin still hadn’t come which ultimately pissed everyone off. Well except jeongin, jeongin knew that Woojin Isn't selfish and would miss his birthday unless it was something serious. Which kinda made jeongin worried about his hyung. But he put on the facade until everyone left and they cleared out the dorms. "Woojin still isn't back, typical" Changbin said mumbling past chan.  
It was late when Woojin came back, nearly 3am in the morning he was tired and mentally exhausted, he just lost one of the most important people in the world to him. “Well look who’s back” Chan said fixing himself a cup of tea. Woojin could tell by the tone of the blondes voice he was upset. Woojin opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off the blonde. “No let me speak, you missed his birthday, he wanted to spend it with all of us and you couldn’t even do that, you were in the wrong for not coming today and it hurt him.” Woojin was speechless so much shit had been going on he’d forgotten about the youngest birthday. Fuck. He feels terrible. He feels like an asshole. Chan grabbed the cup of tea and turned around walking back to his room “you need to get your priorities straight, we all waited for you, you couldn’t even send us a text”  
Woojin went into his room, no one was in there, he felt glad that he didn’t have to deal with another lecture. He’s sensitive right now and couldn’t deal with another member being mad at him. He changed out of his clothes and into a clean set of pajamas sittings on the edge of his bed freely letting his tears fall.  
*  
The next day no one would even look at him not even a glance, they wouldn’t even acknowledge his presence. It hurt, it hurt alot. It’s like the world is against him now. At breakfast everyone was avoiding speaking to him and when he put his input in he’d just get ignored. The sadness is kinda starting to turn into anger and disappointment In himself. He tried saying he was sorry tried explaining tried making everything okay but no one wanted to listen. They know that he's a little senistive, even if it's dumb he's always been soft. "Hyung?" Woojin turned around to see jeongin "can we talk?" Woojin nodded letting jeongin pull him into a room. Woojin was sitting on the bed and jeongin was in front of him. "I'm not mad about you not coming, I know it must've been a good reason why hyung"  
" I wouldn't miss it on purpose jeongin"  
Jeongin nodded rubbing his hands together "what happened?" Oh no, Woojin hadn't cried all day, hadn't shown any sign of weakness. And now he feels terrible. He can feel the tears start to built up again, the pain in his chest and throbbing starting to return like last time. Exactly like last time. "my mom she" he swallowed thickly wiping the tears now falling from his eyes "she passed away, so I was at the hospital, I'm sorry" the air got thick and no one moved, everything was shaky and woojin couldn't see from how bad the tears were. He's sobbing the loss of his mother toyed at his heart and he wanted to go home and have his members comfort him but that didn't happen. Jeongin brought the older member into a hug letting him cry. "Hyung I'm so sorry" jeongin said rubbing circles on the top of woojins head. "We have to tell the others, it's not right they're blaming you" Woojin sat up and wiped his eyes nodding his face still a bright red from crying. They stepped down and walked out into the living space everyone was watching a new drama. Hyunjin noticed and sat up pausing the show. "what's up Innie?" Jeongin took a breath looking around the room "you guys treated woojin hyung badly, I was disappointed he didn't come to my birthday but he had a good reason, you guys should know that he's not some selfish person. He wouldn't do it without reason." Jeongin was right, the others had acted incoherently and they were all starting to realize how their actions affected the elder. "My mom passed away" woojin says, keeping his head down, feeling the tears start brimming again. The other members got up and went towards Woojin.  
"Oh my God we're so sorry"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hyung we didn't mean to hurt you"  
Chan felt the worst out of all of them. Remembering what he said to woojin last night. "Wooj.. I'm so sorry I-"  
"It's okay, I'm just glad I'm not hated anymore"  
"Oh wooj, you were never hated, we love you"


End file.
